monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowdeline Kittini
Personality A very bubbly ghoul, Meowdeline takes after her mother. She's sweet and kind an always willing to help a monster in need. She's also pretty naive. Despite her naivety at times, she's got a good head on her shoulders. However this means there are some limits to what she'll do. After all just because she's super trusting doesn't mean she's gonna follow you into anything that could have serious repercussions. Other than that Meowdeline's a sweetheart and loves everyone and everything. She also loves helping others as it gives her a sense of accomplishment and she feels like she's making a change in the world. Appearance Meowdeline is a relatively tall ghoul, with light grey skin or fur, with lilac eyes. She also has a pink cat-like nose. She also has short ears on her head and a long fluffy tail, and black hair. She also has sharp claws, which she paints with nail polish. However, Meowdeline has a bigger frame than most. Her body frame isn't near the chubby body type but it's pretty close. Relationships Family Meowdeline lives in a very ornate house with her mother and her other mother and her older brother in New Salem. Her mother, Purrtricia runs a company and is super rich but no amount of money can compare to the love between family or friends. The trio can always be seen shopping together, which is unusual since most teenagers are ashamed to be seen with their parents. Anyways Purrtricia and her wife dote on their daughter, but not to the point where it would cause her any pressure. Meowdeline has a good relationship with her other mother, who makes her living as a daredevil. She loves her daughter as much as she loves crazy stunts. She also gets along with her older brother Furrederick. Meowdeline keeps an eye on him to make sure no one bullies him as well as helping him out when it comes to boys. The two are thick as thieves even if they do have the occasional catfight sometimes. Friends So far she has befriended Stella Nova and Ambrosia Batley, and Ash McRaven. Meowdeline does hang out with the duo quite often and the three do go on the occasional Maul crawl together. She's also super supportive of Stella in her attempts to get a date. And she also brings plenty of fruits and fruit-filled desserts for Ambrosia's insatiable appetite for it. They can also be seen giggling and pointing things out in the latest issue of Teen Scream. Enemies ((TBA)) Romance Meowdeline is asexual, she's too busy with community work and school to pursue any relationships. Clothing Gallery Trivia Her name is a pun on Madeline. There was in universe reason why her previous name is Sundae and as opposed to having a cat-related name. Her mother loves ice cream sundaes. The out of universe reason is because I was like 9 back when I first came up with Sundae. 9 year olds aren't very creative with names. * The same can also be said of her last name. Her budgie's is named after squawk, a noise most birds make including budgies. Category:Pastelmarch's OCs Category:Werecat Category:Original Characters Category:Females